


Choices

by Oath_of_Void



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alpha Lelouch, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, omega Suzaku
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oath_of_Void/pseuds/Oath_of_Void
Summary: 复活作设定。零雀回家发现有人趁其不备闯了门，闻味道是个陌生的Alpha，而很不巧他的发情期快到了。CP为鲁路修/朱雀。





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> 遵循部分邪道旧设的ABO，但剧情构成上来说没得前情。之前搞的ABO都是根据TV剧情线加一点亡国内容东拼西凑来的，这回是根据复活前序剧场版三部来的。硬要说的话大概也是提零修见蛋卷之前非自愿性行为过零修，亡国开始搞上七，皇骑已经稳定标记过、零骑怀过崽但给空爆没了的前提条件。  
> 涉及戏瘾大发的男主婚内欺诈（？）及半强迫性行为。

他在知情者们相约的会所用过餐，稍微饮了点酒，回家的时候天已经黑了。时间快到冬假，卡莲问过他今年有何私人安排，朱雀对着她摇了头，声称自己这工作根本没有真正意义上的假期，如果恰逢紧急要事，圣诞节当天也得飞到指定地点去忙公务。话虽如此，他还是愿意让自己稍微歇口气的，毕竟长时间绷得太紧对他自己来说也没好处。

一点儿酒精让他稍稍有些恍惚，一点儿奇怪的潮热感提醒他自己的发情期快到了，如果要提前进行完美预防的话，最好今晚就开始使用抑制剂。他拖着脚步进了门，解开披风摘下面具丢在沙发上，正准备往卧室里走好换下全套衣装，忽然间窜生出的一点儿异样感令他顿住了脚步。

有别人在这栋房子里。

这份源于本能的警告甚至先于感官认知向他袭来。诚然有人知道他确切的住址，毕竟他面具下的脸在一小圈人里也已经成为了公开的秘密，然而那些人不该不打招呼就前来。一部分人不会冒失到这地步，另一部分人压根没可能秘密前往任何地方。所以是谁？按说能够毫无阻碍进入这里的人只有那么特定的一两个，然而他沉下心来轻轻闻嗅，从空气中辨识到的是相当陌生的气味。

不，也算不得完全陌生。那是伪装出的平和气味，因制式化而消除了个人的身份辨识度。不是在市面上流传的香型，但也不奇怪，不同来源的间谍总会用上些不同的款型。这样精妙而繁复的气味与未经掩饰的天然信息素之间还是有所区别的，一部分人在经过训练后可以辨识出个中微妙差异。确实察觉到个中差异的朱雀慢慢调平呼吸，警惕地瞥向可能藏匿人影的角落，并开始向墙壁边移动，预备打亮起居室的顶灯。就在这时他听见背后传来一阵脚步，放得轻而缓，那是属于狩猎者的从容。

“——谁？”他低声问。

大意了，他想。不应该过早摘下面具的。虽然这会儿他还拿面罩遮着脸，但除去那一层单薄掩饰之外也没了别的防护。身后的人没有回话，由喷雾所粉饰出的气味倒是随着距离的迫近更明显了几分。一个Alpha，朱雀意识到。这个伪装了自身气味且正在靠近自己的人是个成熟的Alpha，空气中逐渐张扬起了他的信息素，虽然无法辨识出原本的气味，但侵略性是分毫未减的。对于一个还没来得及使用抑制剂的独居Omega而言，这可不是个好消息。

朱雀哼了一声，腿根敏感地缩紧了些，再开口时声音嘶哑了几分。“我不知道你是怎么进来的，不过你找错目标了。如果是想要盗取财物的话，你可能会失望的。”他沉声道，“我只警告一次。别看我这样，区区一个闯入者而已，我还是能很容易解决掉的。”

身后那人停住了脚步。从声音来判断，他们相距不远，转身踏前一步便能使用出拳或横踢来完成一次打击动作。是偶然事件，还是策划好的袭击？就算是前者，在目击到自己这身装扮后也需要考虑封口事宜了。朱雀飞速思考着对策，试图寻到一个合适的回身时机。身后那人忽然开了口，陌生的声音里隐约混着浅淡笑意。

“不劳费心。”那人说，“居住者本人的价值显然比一般的财物要高得多。”

成年男性。不列颠尼亚母语，但听不出明显口音。声音也是那种没有太多明显特质的声音，既不粗野也不过分阴柔，属于那类人群中随处可见、听过后不会留下任何深刻印象的类型，如此看来更像是间谍了。朱雀还在努力提神警惕并尝试推断出更多信息，那个入侵者便继续说了下去。“你看，我也不是什么喜欢作乱的恶人。我不过是对如今的ZERO有些好奇罢了。”他放轻了声音，话语中裹带的笑意更加明显了，“一个成熟的Omega，嗯？不，考虑到黑色骑士团最初的活动范围，这点倒不稀奇。真正叫人意外的是面具底下的脸，没想到竟然是这样的啊。”

所以是有预谋的，朱雀咬紧了牙关。信息泄露？是为了刺探情报，还是为了拿捏住他本人的把柄？他只侧过了半边脸，甚至看不清身后那人的模样，听那说法却像是对方已经通晓他面罩下方的真实容颜了。这份认知叫他心下一沉，强令自己保持冷静才没有当即掏枪灭口。“看来阁下是只凭借这种程度的信息就认得出来我本来面目的人了。”他冷言道，“您隶属于哪方势力呢，过去又有多讨厌我这张脸呢。”

“……哼，想要套话吗？你也太低估敢独自潜入你的居所的人的警惕性了。”入侵者说，原先那点儿轻慢的笑意不知何时消失了，“还有，近来能接触到你本来面目的人员也不算少了。你太过懈怠了。”

“你的废话太多了。”朱雀回击道。

他深呼吸了一次，又警醒过来这样做并不明智。空气中还飘荡着那个陌生Alpha的气息，这样做并不能叫他更加清醒，只是叫他更加口干舌燥。好在还有一重面罩遮掩，没有直接将口鼻暴露在空气中那么糟糕。随后他咬了下自己的舌尖，疼痛叫他稍稍扯回了理智。从目前已知的信息来判定，来人要与他为敌的可能性远高于友善的可能性。既然已经判明立场，要摆出什么态度就很明显了。

“现在给你两个选项吧。”他沉声道，“要么干脆老实点告诉我你本来的目的，要么我动手打断你的两根骨头，然后你再跪在我跟前把该说的都说清楚。”

他侧过半身，看向那个依然不明身份的入侵者。来人个头高挑，披着厚重斗篷，赶在他回身前拉下了帽兜，下半张脸也几乎藏在斗篷系领的包裹中。作为间谍来说，这身打扮好像过于笨重了一些。朱雀正在疑惑地打量他，那人则轻轻咂嘴啧声，忽然又轻轻笑了，那阵不怀好意的笑声在某一刻突兀截断，随后的话语中透露出几分傲慢与冷漠。

“你要是真能伤到我，也算你有本事。”入侵者说，“不过你现在的状态明显不太行吧，身上的味道要掩盖不住了哦。”

朱雀悚然一惊，这才意识到自己身下正泛起阵阵酸软，先前由酒精催生出的一点儿潮热感已经被引流而出，逐渐在他体内扩散开了。为什么——这会儿他真有些慌乱了，边咬牙忍耐生理上的无力感边满心困惑。不像那些初成熟的、难以自控的Omega，他已经被标记了，按说能够凭借信息素就将他制压到这一步的人只有一个，而那个人应该远在半个地球开外。但此刻他闻嗅到的分明不是那个人的气味，身体却不由自主地被这陌生的信息素给催情了。是因为恰好赶在了这个时候吗，他恼火地想，偏偏是这个时候……他在怒火高涨下抬手摸向腰侧，手指扣住了随身配枪。

就在这时那人动了。看似优哉游哉地主动拉近距离，脚下的步速却并不慢，猛然扑向他拉近了身位。朱雀抽出配枪，迅速上膛后试图扣下扳机。他的手腕被靠近的那人用力拍击了一下，这让出膛的子弹偏离了预定的轨道，只撕裂了对方的衣物，在右手上臂处擦出一道血痕。常人在听及枪响时多少都会犹豫一瞬，然而来人却像完全不畏死一般，动作毫无迟滞地继续前撞，在他为之惊愕间将他按倒在地。

“怎么——！”

朱雀及时弓身避免头部着地，腰背都重重拍击在柔软地毯上。他愣愣上仰着脸，一时摸不准对方是另有同伙还是出于别的缘由才对那一发子弹表现得毫不在意。空气中多了腥甜气味，这丝毫无益于让他更加清醒。入侵者的身躯直接压制到他身上，在这样的距离下，浓郁的Alpha信息素已经冲得他头昏脑涨了。他想去掀开对方的帽兜，那人却趁他还未成行时用膝骨撞进他胯间，重重摩擦过他的下体，惹得他闷哼一声，手头力道一泄，就这样被人按住了持枪的手腕。

“——卑鄙！”

朱雀冷冷骂了一声。按在他手腕上的力道并不重，寻到一个合适的时机便可以挣脱，然而他需要弄清对方的底牌。入侵者向他俯身，伴着愈发浓郁的Alpha的气息与血的芬芳，在帽兜下略显紊乱的鼻息逐渐平复下来后向他吐露低语。“你想在这里把我击毙也可以。”来人说，“不过呢，既然你想听我交代一些事情，我先告诉你一个秘密吧。”朱雀瞪视着他，这一晚的月光不太明亮，加上角度并不合适，藏匿在阴影中的入侵者的面目仍然是模糊不清的。“我并不惧怕死。若是你动手杀我，反而是为我提供了一条相当便利的逃亡捷径。”那人轻言细语道，“在我死去的同时，我的意识就会把我的全部记忆连同我所探知到的秘密全都传递出去。我的‘备用品’藏在很安全的地方，而若是我不主动在你面前现身，你便再找不到我往后的去向了。你想冒着泄密的风险尝试一下吗？不过是多丢给你一具尸体罢了，对我来说也没什么。寻找下一个合适的备用品可能有点难，但也不是不可接受。”

常人编造得出这种鬼话吗，朱雀想这么说，你以为我会相信吗——然而他知道轻敌的后果，他亦知道时下的世界出现任何魑魅魍魉都不无可能。“Geass……？”他下意识喃喃道。来人轻笑了一声，轻轻挪动了膝骨，碾在他的大腿内侧上。

“果然，看样子你也知道些内情呢。”那入侵者说，“Geass，你是这么称呼它的吗？”

朱雀犹豫地瞪着对方的帽兜下侧，那番话并非毫无破绽，单从上来交底一点来说已经相当奇怪了。要么对方还隐瞒了一些关键因素，不管是那份力量自有的限制还是更为夸张的效用，要么这本就是欺诈，但谁又会以Geass为切入点进行欺诈呢？他愈想愈乱，还得分神思索接下来的应对方式。如果死亡只会导致意识迁移而非湮灭，倒的确可以解释对方不畏子弹的表现，那么如何有效应对呢？在不击毙的前提下将其制服，还是干脆不留手直接一击毙命，再对附近的嫌疑人进行盘查？

如果对方所言为真，那么光是反击还不够。就算自己可以轻易将其击败，也还得保证对方在争斗过程中来不及选择主动自尽。效用范围，朱雀又想起一个关键要素。如果真的出现了意识转移，他也不知道该筛查多大范围内的嫌疑人员。如此看来，在对方不主动现身的情况下想去搜寻出特定个体来的确是不可能的。换作那个人的话或许有办法，跟他一道旅行的那位魔女可能也有，但那两人都不在此处，这会儿也赶不及让他们知晓了。

他的脑子里还一团乱，对方却忽然又动了。笼在阴影中，藏匿在黑暗里，如同择人而噬的狡猾凶兽，伴着富有侵略性的气息一压而下，隔着一层面罩封堵在他的嘴唇上。朱雀被那过于张扬的信息素气味制压得头脑一昏，回过神来才意识到对方正在做什么混账行径。他又惊又怒，挣起手臂来想将身上那个刚刚强吻了自己的男人直接摔出去，不料对方相当熟稔地探手在他被膝头顶开的胯间一摸，手指扫在他腿缝间重重一按。

“——呜！”

他没忍住哼出声来。男人的手指恰好滑过会阴而挤在他臀缝前端，在周身浓郁的信息素包裹下，他几乎感受到自己的股缝正颤抖着缩紧，潮热的肉穴中已经有蜜液淌出，滴漏在他的底裤上。不、不行，朱雀昏昏沉沉地想，感到对方摸走了自己刚刚无力松开的枪，并没有转握在手中，而是将其推远了、远到了两个人都无法轻易摸回手的地方去。男人的手指上包裹着手套，细滑面料扫过他腕脉的方式叫他一阵战栗。他确信自己仍然拥有反击的能力，但对方接下来的话语叫他如坠冰窟。

“现在，换你来做一道选择题吧。”那个人轻柔地说，伸手摸在他的面颊上，拇指隔着面罩钝重地蹭过他的嘴唇，“要么在这里被我现在的身体占有，我向你保证不会轻易丢弃掉这具躯体，你之后想制服我、让我彻底封口不提你的秘密也无妨，想要诱惑我为你所用也未尝不可。要么就让我在这里死去，然后在另一具躯壳里复生的我会带着你的秘密远走高飞。这种劲爆消息能卖出个好价钱呢。”已经脱离暗示的范畴了，入侵者的膝腿抵着他的腿根，肆无忌惮地欺压着正为情热所困的Omega的身体。“考虑到你过去的名声，你觉得拆穿你的身份会对黑色骑士团的声誉和公信力带来多大的负面影响呢？”

 

座钟在走动。哒，哒，哒。在一缕云雾散去后，月色倾轧而下，却仍然留下了沙发座后方的一小片阴影区域。现役的ZERO静静平躺在那方阴影的边缘，碧绿双眼被月光所覆，此前的激烈愤恨也被一点点洗去，倏忽间藏到了闭合的眼睑之后。

月光下他的眼睫微微颤抖着，他的肢足不再挣动了。他的嘴唇在面罩下轻轻嚅动，尽管他的声音还有些嘶哑，口吻却变得凛然庄严了。“你是想做什么呢？指望一次肉体关系能够要挟我，以为这样能够借机控制住我吗？——如果你这么认为的话就来吧，看我到底会不会为你所动。”他将音节咬得清晰而有力，他的神情变得肃穆而悲伤。有一刻他看上去像是神坛前的祭物，尽管亦是由人摆布的物件，却隐隐多了几分不可侵的庄重。“反正我早已献身于人了。”他低声道，口吻诚挚而近似凄怆，叫人知晓那确实是毫无花假的真言，“假若你的感觉足够敏锐，你应该发现你已经错失了标记我的机会……你已经认出我了，那么我也无需隐瞒了。此身祭名为枢木朱雀，昔日的零之骑士，不列颠尼亚第九十九代皇帝座前之人。那么你也猜到了吧，我的主君，我所侍奉之人，完整占据我的Alpha究竟是谁——我身为骑士，为追随者，为君王之剑，我迄今仍然忠于鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚。”

“——……”

俯在他身上的一人动了动嘴唇，本想顺着此前的戏份继续嘲讽他几句，像是就背叛骑士的忠诚是否值得信任而进行攻击，像是从大众视野中的事实真相切入，说假使你是ZERO的话、那便是你亲手弑杀了那个人吧——然而他什么也没能说出来。及至这一刻，他临时起意的剧本忽然叫他有些演不下去了。

不经招呼便突然回来是为了惊喜，挑在发情期前的日子是他故意，被人误认成陌生的闯入者之后是将错就错，然后事情进展到了这一步，鲁路修觉得自己好像有点难以下台。他在惊愕和触动中沉浸良久，反应过来后不禁牙根一阵酸。现在我该怎么解释这其实是一场误会啊？他愁苦地想。虽然，好吧，确实我也在故意误导你来着。

准确一点来说，是朱雀先入为主错认了他的身份，然后他一时兴起便沿着对方的误解演了下去。演戏对他来说不是什么难事，从过去开始就是，在长期出外兜转混迹乡野民间几番历练之后更是如此了。即兴编造自身由来，合理化自己的一切行动，想要藏匿在人群中不惹人生疑总得做些类似的事，毕竟他不能一直过分高调行事。足以遮蔽头脸的装束，别在斗篷内侧的变声器，改变原有信息素气味的喷雾，都是些在隐姓埋名四处漂泊时用得到的东西。看样子效力确实不错，在连朱雀都落入骗局中时，鲁路修这么想。但不得不承认，他没有即刻解开误会是因为朱雀的反应相当有趣，尽管他知道自己正冒着真的被打断骨头的风险——呃，毕竟给他一会儿就能长回原样了，少则一时半刻多也就一个晚上。

他好像是头一次亲眼目睹对方端着ZERO的做派行事，像这样尝试自行沉着相应，为了维护ZERO的名誉和秘密而动怒，真真正正珍视着他所给予的责任和命运。做得很好，鲁路修暗叹道，若是换作别人，应该也没法这么容易将你逼至这一步。若是换作别人，无法预判你的行动规律，也不会对枪击这种事情无动于衷。他扯了下嘴角，感到臂上的伤口已经渐渐止住流血了。可能和C.C.待在一起就会像她一样对很多事情逐渐适应，比如说对通常会致死的攻击方式越来越冷淡，比如说对疼痛的耐受力也越来越高。横竖他锻炼不出足以躲开大多数攻击的敏捷行动力，基本只能硬挨，而反正多数情况下它们都威胁不到他的性命，硬挨下来也没什么。

还有一点就是——他盯着对方微微颤动的眼睑看了好一会儿，藏在兜帽下暗叹了一口气，还是慢慢挪动了手指——好吧，这确实挺卑鄙的。

换作别人不会像他这样熟知枢木朱雀在情欲上的弱点。信息素的渗透与性唤起，撩拨身体的敏感带的方式，老练的猎艳专家或许拥有一些通用的技巧，但也没法凭借已知的情报做到他这程度。鲁路修凝视着压在身下的Omega，说不清是哪点更让自己隐蔽地感到兴奋，是对方奋力维护ZERO这一身份的举措，还是刚刚开始摆出的这副祭物的姿态。常理来说是奉献于他、由他取用的身体，其实此刻从实情而论也是如此，然而朱雀是不知情的，所以对于朱雀来说——鲁路修将手指探回到他腰胯间，再一次钝重地刮蹭过他的会阴，换得对方身躯一绷，卡出几个细小的喉音。

——是被人玷辱了。从神坛前拉下来，重重摔入泥沼中，只得哀鸣着被践踏破碎。现役的ZERO也会呈出这样凄惶的姿态，这点让鲁路修心情多少有些复杂，思及非是自己置身于此境中的可能性又禁不住有些恼火。针对ZERO的恶性事件已经发生过了，他的怒火并非毫无来由。然而那丝隐蔽而危险的兴奋仍在，加上从对方身上窜起的干暖花野似的甜香诱惑，鲁路修的思绪摇摆了几个来回，渐渐往忠于欲望的方向歪斜了。

只此一次也好，他想，叫我独享这样的你吧。他故意将动作放得急躁粗暴了许多，隔着裤子大力抠摁，膝骨来回碾动对方逐渐显出轮廓的阴茎。朱雀在他开始动作后鼻息粗重了些，双眼隐约睁开一线，好似是在窥探他的具体动作。那双绿眼睛里隐约氤氲着水色，眼神的凶性被巧妙地藏进了薄雾的后方，鲁路修留意到了这点。若非自己足够熟悉他，换别人来或许真会被他蒙骗过去，以为他已经没有伺机反击的打算了。

所以这终究还是在刀尖上行进，在与另一头凶兽小心翼翼地博弈。鲁路修舔了舔嘴唇，将另一只手按上了对方的领口。拉拽滑开衣链，急躁地扯去领巾，伴以进一步高涨活跃的信息素制压，打乱对方的节奏，将主导权牢固把握在自己手里。与此同时他的手指一次又一次撬进对方的股缝，他感觉得到身下的Omega已经快被他的气味逼疯了，再加上直击敏感带的碾磨刺激，甚至无需更加深入，他能就这样让朱雀射在绷紧的制服裤里。

他真的这么做了。朱雀的身体猛地弹动了一下，碧绿的眼睛睁大了些，短暂失神了片刻。鲁路修趁此机会抠开他的衬衫系扣，将洁白衣料从中分开，露出最后一层与黢黑面罩相连的无袖底衣。朱雀喘了口气，在他伸手使力按揉胸乳时渐渐回过神来，眼目间一缕凌厉光芒一闪而逝。鲁路修悄悄勾起嘴角，假装没看到他捏起拳头的小动作，不紧不慢地抽回探在他身下活动的右手，拢回斗篷内侧，滑出一小段匕首寒芒向他亮了一下。

“自己把下面脱掉吧。”然后鲁路修说，“还是说你更情愿让我来替你把这身衣服给直接划烂？”

示意自己还有武器在手的确阻断了对方反袭的势头，毕竟有利器在手，即使不能有效威胁到对方，可能拿来自尽也是一个有效威胁。朱雀愤恨地瞪来一眼，还是将手伸向了裤腰。他褪下制服裤的动作相当暴躁，鲁路修都担心他一个不留神就自己把衣服给弄坏了。他褪下底裤的动作就迟疑了不少，那层蔽体的布料上隐约黏着些湿痕，在它彻底离体而去甩脱到一旁之后，空气中便多出了一小股精液的气味，以及更为浓郁的、专属于成熟的Omega的情欲气息。与自己相结合的Omega的气味让鲁路修感到舒适而安心，尽管他知道对方此刻的感受绝不是这样。他掰开朱雀赤裸的腿股，眼见着面罩外露着的那双绿眼睛因屈辱而盈满泪水，身下翘立着的漂亮性器顶端黏着些浑浊液体，而再往后、在真正的秘密之地，那紧缩着的穴眼已经在不由自主地抽搐，从中淌出的粘稠蜜汁浸满了所有细微的褶皱。

“很好。”鲁路修说，就这样戴着手套并起两指，强硬捣开了那淌着蜜水的入口。

“——唔……”

朱雀很努力地憋住了声音，眼睑又一次颤动着阖上了大半。鲁路修使劲将指节戳进湿滑的壁道前端，依然故意让动作比通常情况下粗暴不少。他一边用手指操着朱雀，一边继续奋力揉动对方的胸乳。濒近发情期原本就使朱雀的胸脯略显鼓胀，那鼓胀的质感在来回揉捏下被刺激得更为明显了。这是从何时起出现的变化呢，鲁路修思索着，分明是没有经历过完整孕产过程的身体……不，其实一度已经很接近那个结果了，只是……

他隐蔽地叹了气，为了防止对方察觉到自己忽然变得温柔而苦涩的情绪变化，他加入了更多手指，抠在对方股缝中奋力捣弄。大抵是久经禁欲后忽然放开闸门的关系，朱雀很容易就被他的手指插得汁水横流，那些淫水打湿了他的手套，落在地毯上堆积起黏糊的一小滩。没被遮挡的双眼已经渐渐失神了，面罩下的那张脸此刻又是怎样的表情呢。鲁路修留神注意着对方眼神上与肢体动作上的细微变化，自己的手头动作愈来愈狠。他感觉得到对方原本只显得是锻炼得当的胸脯在自己的手掌揉动下丰盈了些许，也发现朱雀将眉头皱紧了，好似觉得酸麻难忍似地小幅蹭动着肩背，以化解他对胸乳的袭击力度。鲁路修若有所思地盯着自己正在揉搓的胸口看了一会儿，被轮流交替关照过的乳肉绷在紧身底衣的包裹下轮廓分明，明确翘立起了凸点的形状。他用指尖轻轻一掐一拧，朱雀忽然又是整身一颤，被捣开的肉穴中喷溅出的淫水打湿了他的半面手套。

“……已经够了吧。”在鲁路修感慨于这敏感程度时，朱雀在这桩不对等的情事开始后第一次开了腔，“你是喜欢玩弄猎物的类型吗？”他的声音变得沙哑了，也不知是情欲还是强压着的愤怒所致。有些词语喑哑模糊的念法叫它们听上去像调情过多斥责，鲁路修决定不指出这点，并忧虑地发觉自己有些享受现状。不，他一早便乐在其中了，这可真够糟糕的。

“也许。”他装出一副猎艳者的老道口吻回答，“我管这叫礼数。你比我想象中更缺乏耐性呢，看样子是真的很缺乏疼爱了。不过是啊，你的Alpha把你抛下多久了？”

有那么一瞬，朱雀没能掩饰住眼中的杀意。鲁路修望见了那一抹冷厉，也望见了藏在其后的更深的痛楚。他无声地牵起嘴角，胸口一阵抽痛之余也涌起一股热流。他收回双手缩入斗篷内侧，在一阵窸窣声间解开了裤腰。朱雀扭开了脸，眼目也闭合得只剩一线，躺平下去宛如预备受难般屏息以待，浑身紧绷又似在全神贯注地警惕那根昂扬的器物。鲁路修欺身压上他分张的腿股，故意叫自己的性器在他臀肉上拍击了一下。然而接下来的并不是进入，接下来虚假的入侵者拽住他底衣的下摆忽地向上一拉，让他已经胀硬的胸乳暴露而出，随后就这样躬下身去，口含住亲自搓硬的艳红乳首用力吸吮起来。

他听见朱雀倒抽了一口气，而他隐约知道了缘由。他空出手来覆在口唇没关照到的另一侧胸乳上继续挤压，这一定弄得对方酸麻发痒，兴许逐渐转化成了更为危险的胀痛感也说不定。因为他在一次用力嘬咬中尝到了，疏通乳孔而渗出的甘甜液体，哺养生命的香醇乳汁，他们一度丧失的希望最后的遗存。昔日里随着零之骑士人尽皆知的退场而一并消殒的、不曾降生的无名者，终究是对受孕的母体留下了一定影响，不全是创伤，但此种变化的端倪在时下暴露而出，对于还困在骗局中的那一人来说可能有些太残忍了。

——鲁路修……

昔日的骑士嘶哑模糊地念着，翡翠似的眼睛忽然变得黯淡无光。月光下他的双眼终于哭了，那一瞬他被遮掩的面容可能是死寂苍白的颜色。他的嘴唇在面罩下颤动，凄苦地嚅嗫着那个名字。鲁路修，我……他的泪水斜向落入鬓发，入侵者起身观望时恰遇见这一幕，用未沾湿的一侧手套触碰了他的泪痕。

“这是比撕裂你的身体更能摧毁你的行径吗？”

“你不能摧毁我。”朱雀说，“你只会让我觉得不可饶恕。”

鲁路修默然凝视了他一会儿，他蒙着水光的双眼，他巧妙藏起的暴戾，他半裸露的身体上浮起的情色痕迹。他的乳尖上溢出一点未吮净的白色液滴，鲁路修重新俯下头去，用舌尖将它在柔软结实的胸脯上抹开，又转向另一侧被搓揉至涨奶的丰腴处，以同样的方式将阻塞在内的乳汁使力嘬出。这回朱雀止住了哽咽，闷在胸腔中的低沉喘息里蓄积着反击的气力。就快到了吧，鲁路修想，你能够忍耐的极限。他在第二次作弄过对方的胸乳后慢条斯理地抬头，他从对方眼中捕捉到那一抹属于利剑的凶光，拢在身侧捏起的指节应当是在悄悄瞄准自己的喉咙。轻则短暂窒息，重则一击致命，而那马上就会发生，就在他挺身进入的那一刻，赶在他得意忘形的一瞬间——

那就来吧，鲁路修想，挺进的同时提腰改变方向，龟头重重擦过生殖道入口处的柔软瓣膜，没有进入那里而是就着黏滑体液撞入直肠，顺势俯冲过整段肠道，凿上了最深处脆弱的狭窄口径。朱雀倏忽间瞪大了眼，捏紧的手指砸落回地面，探在他腰侧的小腿绷紧发颤。那是身体本能的反应，因这一次结合而欢喜不已，甚至直接诚实地将他又推上了一次高潮。原本的凶戾眼神陡然涣散了去，变作一片茫然空白，又从中溢出了更多泪水。

“为什么……”

瘫软在地的Omega失神喃喃着，通常不用于交媾但在情热中同样变得湿润黏滑的壁道牢固裹着入侵者的凶器，在剧烈高潮中痉挛缩紧。“……我、呜，为什么……好热，但、不该……”原本空白的眼神渐渐被混乱所充溢，里头裹杂着惊愕、困惑和不可置信。当然了，鲁路修终于不加克制地吁叹出声。当然你还是知晓我的温度和形状的。毕竟是被他标记过的爱人，嗅觉上的误导无法阻断更深层的联结。他扯下手套扔在一旁，旋即主动掀开自己的帽兜，继而解开藏匿着变音装置的斗篷，将自己外观上的伪装去除得干干净净。他垂落视线，以本来的面貌和声音温柔呼唤了对方的名字。

“朱雀。”他说，“嘘、别哭了，是我啊，朱雀。”

“……怎么、你，”他的Omega哑着声质疑，“不是Geass……？”

“不是。”鲁路修耐心道，指节摸上对方的小臂。朱雀顺着他的指引抬高手掌，渐渐挨向他的颅首，如畏惧他周身散布出的热力般动作迟滞。

“不是Geass……不是幻觉？不、你……鲁路修，确实……”

一下挨蹭，为了确认他的存在。只需要那么一下，证实皮肤的触感和温度，从而唤醒更多感官上的认知。他们的身下还紧紧嵌合在一起，这样的触碰其实算不得什么，然而朱雀的瞳孔明显收缩了一下，挪开了按过他面颊的拇指，流泪之余迸出了破碎的哭音：

“……你又骗我……”

挪开的指腹折返回来，伴着另一只抬起的手一道抚上他的面廓，用力将他向下拉拽。鲁路修苦笑着俯下身去，抵在对方面前再度叹息。“抱歉。”他轻声说，试图用指节替朱雀擦去眼泪，“我本来只想稍微捉弄你一下的，是我没刹住做戏的势头……抱歉，是我不好。让你害怕了吧。”朱雀吸了吸鼻子，而鲁路修挨得太近，险些又一次隔着遮蔽物压上对方的嘴唇。他赶在事情那样发生之前替对方勾下了面罩。

于是亲吻在无阻碍的状况下发生了，伴着凶狠掠夺，以及委屈不满的倾泻。这会儿朱雀的舌头尝起来也是软而黏糊的，一如他吞咽下去的、挤漏出来的断续呻吟。鲁路修边吻他边压在他身体中碾磨颠动，他的小腿则悄悄主动缠上进犯者的腰身，足背绷起脚踝紧勾，随着肠径拐折点的一次次的深顶撞入而痉挛着脱弹松开，不出片刻又努力缠绕回去。鲁路修也实在憋得够长，在分明包容着自己的气息中沉浸良久还得绷着情绪做戏，性器早就胀硬得难受，在炙热壁道的包裹吮吸中没有刻意坚持，很快便遵循欲望本能射出了一次。

他在射精过后缓了一缓，倒不是说他的下半身不够精神了，事实上他现在压根不需要担心类似的问题。他是想再安慰朱雀几句，毕竟他自认不能一昧依靠性事来逃避话题，虽然这样做真的简单粗暴而有效。鲁路修琢磨着怎么开腔，朱雀已经埋在他肩头，将他的衣领扯开了一些，在他的脖子上狠狠地咬了一小口。

“——哎哟。”

鲁路修吃痛叫了一声，反应过来后又觉得这好像比预计的要轻。朱雀缩起了脑袋，埋到他心口上，把好容易显出来的表情又给全数藏了起来。“你……会生气吗……？”片刻过后，朱雀小声问他。鲁路修一时没会过意，总觉得这问题是不是反过来提才对。

“为了什么？”

“我是，为了寻找破绽，才那样做的。”朱雀慢慢说。鲁路修从他身上撑起身，他才不情不愿地重新露出面孔。“我本来想趁入侵者得意忘形的时候把人击晕，我在寻找合适的机会，但是……毕竟我还是在主观意图上选择了，那样。”他闷声道，中途打了个梗，而后才不情不愿地补充，“向别的Alpha张开双腿。”

鲁路修稍稍一愣，反应过来后怜惜地抚摸了一下对方的头发。“我可没有不讲道理到那个地步。”他低声说，“今天的陷阱是我为你铺设好的，不是为了试探你，只是我自己的心血来潮。你才是被无辜惊扰到的一方，所以无论你作何反应，我都不会怪罪于你的。”朱雀松了口气，鲁路修注意到这点，心下歉然之余有些无奈。他还撬在对方的身体里头，就这样直起腰坐稳了。“再说了，你那么一长串话下来，我都不知道该感动还是害羞了，根本没可能对你发火的。”

他的动作带动了他的性器，深入在内的角度一阵变换，惹得朱雀连连喘息，撑起手肘随他一道起了身，分膝跨开后小心地将半身重量压在了他膝上。鲁路修说得相当诚恳，然后他从朱雀脸上捕捉到了不正常的绯红血色。“你想听的话我说给你就是了。”朱雀咕哝道，“为什么非得用那种手段啊。”

真叫你坦诚的话你确实会说，但合适的时机并不多啊。鲁路修苦恼地想着，凑近亲了亲对方的脸颊。朱雀在他身上摇晃了几下便慢慢泄了力，索性懒洋洋地软倒在了他的胸口。“但是，朱雀。”鲁路修蹙起眉，换上了一副更为严肃的口吻，“我也不是凭空编造的——我确实见过这样的能力。相当棘手，遇害者不在少数，前后加起来追查了好一阵才算把他逮住。而这甚至不是我遇到过最麻烦的案例，可能还有能力更为夸张、性格也更狡猾的超常能力者隐藏在人群里。没人能保证不会真的有藏在暗处的危险分子盯上ZERO。”

“嗯。”朱雀应声道。鲁路修低头吻在他额发间，嘴唇隔着发丝碰到他的眉骨。

“假使，我是说假使，你真的遇到了这类危险，保护好你自己。这是我对你唯一的要求。”鲁路修叹道，“我知道你很强，而且对于认得出你的脸的人而言，大概也没有谁敢单单因为你是个Omega就看轻你了，可是你单独一人时一样有可能无法应对未知的力量。倘若你被威胁了，只要是为了保证你自身的安全，不论你做出何种选择，我都不会怪罪你的。”

我见过你不妥协的下场，他想。我不希望情况比那更糟。这回朱雀沉默了很久，然后闷在他胸口发出含混的、似哭似笑的低音。“我不会看轻暗处的敌人。”朱雀说，声音不知不觉柔软了许多，“你也别看轻我。”当然，鲁路修想。他的胸腔里被同样柔软的心绪所占满，又小股小股地冒出更为火热的东西。

“当然。”他说，“不过那都是以后的事，至于现在……”

他摸索着搂紧朱雀的后腰，把对方的身躯按向自己。这一下迫使朱雀挺腰直起身来，湿热的嘴唇擦过鲁路修的唇角与颧骨，颤动着漏出绵软声息。现在换鲁路修埋在他的胸口处了，在紧绷的底衣被推起的下摆处勒出的乳肉形廓间闻嗅蹭动，舌尖逗弄奶香四溢的乳粒，从中汲取甘美的汁液。这会儿朱雀不再表现得那般抗拒了，边被刺激乳首边哼着声磨蹭腰腿，身下的水似乎也越渗越多。应该是没有完整经历过孕产过程所致，他的乳汁并不充沛，即使由于濒近发情期的激素变化有所分泌，两轮吸吮后也差不多耗尽了，鲁路修还叼着他的乳头细细赏玩，他便颤声喊痛。已经没了，他小声恳求道，请不要再……鲁路修抬起头，将口中余存的含着乳香的唾液喂进他嘴里，待到他眉目都舒展开，便探出双手一齐把在他后臀上使力下按，让自己的龟头又一次重重撞进他肠道后端的狭口。

“为、为什么，一直，那里——啊！……”朱雀尖叫起来，在这一轮攻势间胡乱摆着头，夹在鲁路修腰际的膝腿抖个不停，“……痛……这里又、不能用来受孕……”

“我知道。”鲁路修说，轻轻啄吻在他耳际，声音压得低而暧昧，“正是因为这样，我希望你知道，我占有你的目的要更纯粹一些。即使不是为了繁育后代，只是关于‘你’，我希望你能为我完全敞开，让我拥有探索你身体全部可能性的权利。”朱雀在他的低语哄劝中闭紧了眼睛，屁股紧缩起来绞得他一阵舒爽。连通常不用于交媾的部位都被抹上他的精液了，这份认知让他们两人都在片刻静默中紧张而兴奋地贴近彼此，小幅小幅地磨蹭挨挤。朱雀的脸上浮着红潮，在一阵颤音啜泣后咬住嘴唇，反往鲁路修的耳边靠近。

“……你一直，”他小声嚅嗫道，伴着一点儿哀泣，“一直、都可以……但我想要，肚子里——好热……”

他的屁股底下全是淫水，弄湿了鲁路修的衣裤，地毯上也蹭开了一大片。情热中的Omega都是这么副浪荡饥渴的德行，就算不能对群体一概而论，起码面前这一个在面对自己时总会这样的。鲁路修插在他身体里试探着滑动了一下，确实感觉得到他被冷落的生殖道间还在一股一股涌出蜜液，从穴口边被挤漏出来。再不帮忙解决一下这边的欲求确实说不过去，鲁路修点了下头，拍拍他的屁股示意他和自己一道站起来。“到沙发上去。”鲁路修说，暂时将自己的性器抽了出来。朱雀岔开腿站稳时扶住了他的肩膀，他低头时看得见漏出的蜜液顺沿对方光裸的大腿线条逐渐下滑，在月色映照下形成几道明亮水线。

他们在搂抱和互相推搡间狼狈地绕到沙发座正面，朱雀的膝弯撞上座椅边缘，就这样毫无抵抗地倒下身去。他主动打开双腿，手指按向自己身下熟红的肉穴，碧绿眼睛里积聚着无言的哀求。鲁路修满足了他，站在他身前抄起他的腿弯，提至自己腰间稳固好，让自己坚实的肉棒堵塞回那翕张的小洞里，这回好端端破进了生殖道内，就着滑腻体液突入一杆到底，龟头整个儿凿在柔软腔口上，被那孕养生命的温床之底给牢牢吸吮住了。

“……呜！呜啊啊——啊……嗯……”

朱雀在他的进攻下大声号泣，在接踵而至的几下抽插间渐渐变作甜蜜而动情的叫喊。鲁路修看他还在发抖，故意捏起嗓子，假装起先前那副圆滑的口吻。“叫得相当动情嘛，ZERO大人。”他眯眼笑道，眼见着朱雀在这刻意恐吓下缩了下肩，又嗔怪似地瞪来了一眼。他的手掌顺沿朱雀的腿部线条来回抚摸，试图舒开对方绷紧的神经。“紧张什么，看，你这不是很喜欢我这根东西吗？——对了，就像这样，放松、放松……”鲁路修赞许地点头，在去除掉外物帮助的情况下不自觉地往本音的声线滑回，“之前你说什么来着？占据到你最深处的人是谁呀？现在我可是也要进去了……”

但他还是将词节咬得喑哑暧昧，他在对方模糊的喘息中成结了，抵在那湿热的壁道深处，又进一步向更深处碾动，撬入温顺敞开的腔口，将最后的关隘也为自己所破开。“是——啊、鲁路修——鲁路、修，你——嗯啊……”他的Omega顺应着他的意思而哭叫，一遍又一遍念着他的名字，“……进到、里面了，鲁路修的……”

精液被直接注入到温床中，完成了交合与抚慰的最后一道工序。鲁路修也随着这一次爆发而低低喘息，垂目望着身下衣衫散乱、含着混乱迷蒙笑意的一人，甚至还没完全脱去那套平日里用于出席各类正式场合的制服。外衣和衬衫都给弄皱了，边角处还零星沾上了淫液，晚些时得清洗熨烫一番才行。晚些时……鲁路修心头一动，维持着嵌入他体内的状态侧身坐下。因为结的锁死，朱雀被逼着调整回盘踞在他腰胯间膝坐的状态，用半裸的身体贴着他，分明还在被注入精液，就已经重新开始了不安分的拱动。

“……好热……”

朱雀小声嘟囔道。鲁路修将多余的衣物从他肩头一件件剥落而下，将ZERO在人前的伪装彻底除去，让藏在内里的温顺而热情的身体被自己无阻隔地抱了个满怀。“看样子是发情期提前来了。”他在仔细感受了一下对方的体温变化和腔穴内的饥渴吮吸后判定道。朱雀轻哼了一声，抬手拍打了一下他的颧骨。

“你觉得这该怪谁呢？”

“我的错。”鲁路修声音温柔地承认了。

朱雀满意地抱住他的肩，用一种轻松而快乐的方式吻他，裹着浓厚情欲之余还像是在隐晦地向他撒娇。幸好现在自己还算有资本把这么具发情的淫乱身体给喂饱了。鲁路修在思虑片刻后抛开了冗余的担忧，手掌包覆住对方的臀肉，拇指向中缝磨蹭，顺沿股沟慢慢滑下。座钟轻轻敲响了，夜晚还长。

“那么，再来做个选择题吧。要么我现在扶你回房间，帮你好好使用足量的抑制剂把已经激发出来的情热给压制下去，要么……我用别的方式奉陪。”他低声道，在他的爱人耳际勾起从容微笑，“二选一，你喜欢哪项？”


End file.
